Friends, Lovers or Strangers?
by kamahalanne
Summary: Soul asked Maka to be his girlfriend in front of a huge crowd but Maka rejects her. It made Soul hate her, but still gave her another chance. That chance is for Soul to have a revenge on her but it didn't went the way it was planned. What happened?
1. The Rejection

_**Friends, Lovers or Strangers? **_by G.R.A.B.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own the characters and the anime Soul Eater.**_

_Here's another fanfic of mine. It's all about the "love quarrel" of Maka and Soul. _

_Shouldn't I say love quarrel? They are not yet a couple... hehe._

_**Special thanks to **_**angeldescendant**_**for influencing me at making fanfics.**_

_Hope you'll enjoy! Reviews and comments are much appreciated._

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**The Rejection**_

* * *

A huge crown envelopes them... surrounded by bright lights with different colors and a soothing music. It's a very special night for Soul. _It_ will be a romantic and blissful night. He swears and _he hopes_...

Happiness is in the air as the time passes by. At 10pm tonight, there will be a great surprise that everyone, _except one_, will be expecting. An announcement that may change everything... it's _only a yes or a no_. Of course _he_ is expecting for a positive answer but a negative one may or can come.

**8:30 pm**

"Hey, you're enjoying a lot! I didn't think that you'll enjoy such place." said Maka.

"It's good to be here sometimes... to wash away problems and everything." laughed Soul.

"Well, you're right. I think we should go before 10pm."

"Why? It's once in a blue moon when we have a lot time to relax. I think we should spend it very well. Let's stay here until past 10. Okay?"

"Uh... as long as you're with me, I'm sure I'm safe."

"Oh thanks." said Soul as he let out a small grin.

"Hey Maka, wanna dance with me?" said Black Star.

"Well, no problem!" laughed Maka.

Soul gave Black Star a look.

"Don't worry, I won't eat her." said Black Star to Soul.

What Black Star said made Soul think that it will be the _last _time that he can dance with her... he laughed to himself.

So, they danced.

**9:15 pm**

"Soul, I think we need to go. I'm quite dizzy." said Maka.

"But you said that we'll go home past 10." answered Soul.

"Okay, I'll go home myself. Don't worry, I'll be safe."

"Wait! Just until 10 pm... I promise. Exact 10." said Soul as he pulled Maka's arm.

"Okay... exact 10." said Maka with a sigh.

There's still 45 minutes to wait but all are getting excited. Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star and Tsubaki are patiently waiting but are making sure that _Maka will not notice_. They made her happy all throughout the night. They made Maka drink some beer but not too much. Soul waits patiently with his crimson eyes staring at Maka's angelic face.

**9:40 pm**

20 minutes left to wait!

The bar's emcee started the planned surprise. _There's a grand piano at the stage and a bouquet of red are waiting. The bright lights changed into light pink shades and also the music into a romantic one._ Soul was called to play a piano recital that was very familiar to her. He played the dark song he played for her when they first met.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to play the piano with such big audience?" asked Maka with a worry in her face.

"Don't worry." smiled Soul.

"Make it perfect okay?" shouted Patty.

"Good luck!" said Tsubaki and Liz.

"Don't make any wrong notes. It will not be a good symmetry." said Kid.

"Do it for _her_ Soul." said Black Star.

"Okay." laughed Soul leaving a soulful look at Maka.

Maka smiled.

Soul grabbed the microphone.

"Hello everyone, I dedicate this piece for all of my friends and also... for a special someone."

The crowds cheered.

"_That was wonderful. It's still the best piece she ever listened. It's perfect."_ thought Maka.

Soul finished and a big round of applause was given.

**9:50 pm**

_**Sakura Biyori (Instrumental) by Hoshimura Mai as the background song.**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to use this opportunity to make a proposal. I want to make someone _my _girlfriend because I _really_ love her and I feel like heaven when I'm with her. I'll hurry because I promised that we'll go home at exactly 10pm." said Soul with his shimmering eyes.

Maka felt her heart jump.

He pulled a red box from his pocket and went to his friends' table. He knelt in one knee holding her right hand. That gave her a shock.

"Maka... Maka Albarn..." said Soul with a shaky voice. "_Will you be my girlfriend?_" said Soul as he hold a silver ring.

Maka's eyes widen and Soul's heart started to beat faster and faster.

Silence surrounded the whole place.

**9:55 pm**

"S-Soul... You became a good friend of mine and I care about you. You're willing to die just to protect me and make sure I'm safe but..."

Soul takes a hold of his breath.

"I'm _not _yet ready for any relationship. I appreciate all of these and your efforts but... I'm so _sorry._" answered Maka as he pulled her hand from his.

Soul stood up and felt his heart broke into pieces.

"M-Maka... D-Don't you _love _me?" asked Soul.

"I love you... as a close friend, but _more_ than that? I don't think so."

"M-Maka... please give me a chance and I'll prove you that I'm deserving to be with you."

"You're a great guy and also a great friend... and a great weapon. _We're just friends_."

"M-Maka..." said Soul as tears started to form in his lower eyelids.

"I'm leaving. Thank you for all of these and thank you for you're love. Guys, I have to go. Bye." said Maka as she rushed home with teary eyes.

**10:00 pm**

Exactly 10pm, Maka's home.

She rushed into her room and cried. She cried and cried. She can't accept the fact that _she ignored what she really wanted._ She's been wishing for that day for a long time but... Damn! She can't even stand the thing that she _hurt_ his feelings. _She broke the heart of the man she really loves from the start._ She knows that it takes a lot of courage to do such thing but she _ruined _it all. She ruined the night that was planned to be memorable and wonderful. She cried herself to sleep.

"Sorry"... that's all she can say.

* * *

The next morning, they acted like there's nothing happened last night and there's no broken hearts.

Maka cooked their breakfast and while waiting, Soul watched the TV.

"Breakfast is ready" said Maka but there is no response.

She sat onto the chair and started eating.

"You're not eating Soul?" asked Maka.

"I'm not hungry."

"How about milk? You want some?" Maka said.

"I said I'm not hungry." said Soul with a quite high voice.

Maka was shocked and her eyes widen.

"Are you mad at me because of what happened last night?"

"I respect your decision."

"Come on, eat with me."

"I don't want to."

"Soul."

"I said no!"

"You're mad at me... it's okay. I can't do anything about that. It's just a normal reaction of what I did... and I'm blaming myself. I'm sorry. _I'll wait... until you're okay_."

...

She continued eating and left no words anymore.... just silence. After eating, she started to wash the dishes and locked herself into her room.

On the other hand, Soul cooked his own food and started eating. He kept on staring at the silver ring he was suppose to give her.

"Friends?" he asked himself.

He washed the dishes and did the same. He shut himself into his room.

"_Tell me why you're so hard to forget? Don't remind me... I'm not over it. Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth. I'm just a little not too over you..." _This song kept on lingering on his mind.

"She has no feelings for me. I want to ignore her for me to get over. I can't accept the fact that she doesn't like me. She _doesn't_ love me." thought Soul. "She'll wait? For me to be okay?" he chuckled.

Meanwhile Maka's thinking the same.

"I think, I will talk to him... no! I _need _to talk to him. I want to clear things out and I want us to be okay. What should I do?" asked Maka to herself.

She picked up the phone and called Tsubaki for help.

"Hello?" said Tsubaki.

"I-It's me, Maka."

"Oh! What's the call for?"

"I want to have some advice."

"Let me guess, about last night?"

"Uh-huh."

"What's the problem?"

"He's acting strange lately and he's ignoring me."

"It's normal, don't worry."

"Do you think it's okay if I talk to him about last night? You know, just to clear things out."

"If I were him, I'll need time."

"Time? What if... if I give him some time, it'll just make him hate me even more? I don't want that to happen and I don't want to ruin the friendship we built."

"You have a point but well, that's _my _opinion. Everything's up to you."

"Okay. Thanks for the advice and for the time."

"Don't worry. You're welcome. Bye."

"Bye Tsubaki."

"_Okay! I'll give him time and wait for him to recover. I wish..."_ thought Maka.

* * *

Since then, Soul kept on ignoring her and Maka did the same but it looks like, the way she gives him some time was wrong.

For weeks, they kept on doing that and it ended up ruining their friendship.

One time, Maka approached him.

"Are you still mad at me Soul?"

...

"Come on, let's talk about this. Let's make things clear."

"Everything's clear Maka and it's enough for me that you _don't _like me."

"It's not about that. I want to talk about our friendship."

...

"Do you still want me as your friend... or you want to forget everything about us?"

"Do you really want an answer from me?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want you as my friend anymore. I want to forget _everything _about us and I-HATE-YOU!"

Her green eyes grew wide and tears started to run down her cheeks. She was frozen.

"I-I-I understand. I'm sorry. I'm just hoping that we can still be friends and everything will be okay just like back then... but if you really don't want to, I can't do anything about that." she faked a smile and ran away.

Since then,_ her smile was never seen again._

"Life is so... fucking _complicated."_ said Maka.

* * *

She kept on shutting herself into her room all day and goes out only to eat or wash herself. She was removed from the honoroll because she doesn't meet her requirements. Written activities are very good but when it comes for practical activities involving Soul as her weapon, everything drops.

"Maka and Soul," called Mr. Franken Stein. "If there's something bothering you two, I want that to be fixed as soon as possible! Maka, you're grades are getting lower! What will your father say if he found about that? _Shame on you_... you're father's respected here and you, as his only daughter must be aware of that."

"I know sir. I'm sorry."

"I think I shouldn't bring my problems here at school..." she chuckled.

Soul went home using his motorcycle. He doesn't even _wait _for his meister. Maka was not surprised of what he did so she walked home.

When Maka got home, Soul was busy cooking something for him to eat. Since that day was very tough and tiring, Maka went straight into the bathroom to have a bath.

"_Hey! Don't wash yourself yet, you're tired. You'll get crumbs if you do that." _These are the words that Soul used to say... _back then _when she was about to wash herself after training. But now, there was nothing except pure silence.

After she washed herself, she went into her room and started to feel something that prickles her legs. Not for long, she heard a knock from her door.

"Who is it?"

"Soul."

"What do you need?"

"Are you okay? Why did you have a shower? You know that you can have crumbs if you do that."

"You don't care about me isn't it? because you HATE me."

"Yeah but I'm still... concern about you."

"Concern?" she laughed. "You said you don't want _me_ as your friend, so _why_ are you getting concerned about me? You know, you made me feel that we're _strangers and neve_r... all our life... that once, we became friends. Friends? Maybe I'm the _only _one who's thinking that we became friends."

"Maka..." said Soul in a low voice.

"Please leave me alone. Thank you."

Soul went into his room and thought about if he's doing the right thing for himself. He ignores her even if he doesn't want to. He made her cry several times and it hurts him. He feels that she's very mad at him. Because of what happened between them, her studies are being ruined... but, he can't help it! He's... his feelings are hurt and rejected. _He's bothered if he is really mad at her or he just can accept the fact that she doesn't like him. _

* * *

That night, they found themselves outside their four-cornered rooms.

"I'm sorry of what I've said earlier." said Maka but there's no response.

She approached him.

"This will be the last time that I will ask you this. _Can we still be friends?_ After this, I'll give up. If it's a yes, then I'll do everything for us to be okay... but if it's a no, I'll set you free."

"Don't make me choose Maka."

"But how long will I need to wait? My life's starting to get worst, I need to fix it before everything's to late."

"If I say no, you'll set me free... what do you mean?"

"I'll stop being your meister and this career. You'll be free and you can do things that you want."

...

"What is your answer? I... I don't want to hope for nothing so it's better to know your answer already." said Maka with a shaky voice.

"I want to give you another chance but now, it will not be the same back then."

"What do you mean?"

"Maka, everything changes... including feelings and treatment to other people."

"I-I understand."

* * *

**Well, this is the first chapter so just wait for the next one entitled "The Second Chance". **

**Jeez, I really don't want to make ongoing fanfics but this one is different. hehe. I enjoyed it a lot. I got this concept from a dream of mine... about a month ago. **

**Read and Review!**


	2. The Second Chance

_**Friends, Lovers or Strangers? **_by G.R.A.B.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own the characters and the anime Soul Eater.**_

_Here's another fanfic of mine. It's all about the "love quarrel" of Maka and Soul. _

_Shouldn't I say love quarrel? They are not yet a couple... hehe._

_**Special thanks to **_**angeldescendant**_**for influencing me at making fanfics.**_

_Hope you'll enjoy! Reviews and comments are much appreciated._

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**The Second Chance**_

* * *

_A second chance was given, would it mean that everything will be okay or it'll just make everything worst?_ Changes... _he _changed. She's asking to fix the broken friendship but it was not like she wished for... it was just a _fake_ and full of hatred relationship. You can _never_ call that "friendship".

Since that day he gave her another chance, everything became okay... that's what other people see in them. But in reality, it was not. Just for _his _own selfish reasons, he acted like everything's okay. He wanted to have a _revenge_ on her... he wanted to return all the pain she gave him.

Judging _her_ appearance and how she acts, everyone will think that there's nothing wrong... but her heart is breaking into pieces as time goes by that she is with him. She can barely stand it... for the _sake_ of the hope to make this a real friendship again and also for her own happiness.

It hurts but she's not giving up... even _if it kills her inside_.

For Soul... everything just for him.

**Maka's new motto:**

"_**Smile and be happy even if it hurts..."**_

* * *

"Soul, breakfast is ready and we're going to be late for school." said Maka.

"Okay. Okay. I'm coming."

"I cooked your favorite." smiled Maka.

_He doesn't even say thanks to her... back then, he's really a polite person especially for women. That's a usual thing happening from now on. _

They finished preparing themselves and they headed to school.

"Don't hold on to me anymore from now own. You can balance yourself here on the motorcycle even if you're not holding on me. You're not a kid anymore." said Soul.

"O-Okay." replied Maka as she let go of her hold on his jacket.

_Why is he like that? She used to do that whenever they ride the motorcycle. In fact, he's the one who told her to hold on tight into him... for her not to fall off. _

They arrived at school and still everything changes.

"I don't want you to be so talkative and noisy during classes. You're becoming irritating." said he.

She nodded and she ended up not talking at him anymore.

"Maka, I didn't said that you won't talk to me."

"But there's nothing I want to say. So it's better not to talk to you." said Maka with a low voice.

Soul stared at her and Maka looked back.

Classes ended and they went home.

She's not holding on him and doesn't even talk to him... just what he commanded her.

"Maka, I don't want you to enter my room again."

...

"Maka..."

"Soul... please don't change everything. I want us to be okay and be friends again but I don't want us to be like this. Others can see that we're already okay but the truth is... we are not, even if you don't say so."

"If you don't want to, it's okay. That way, we can _never_ be friends again."

"Soul, I'm not your servant. I'm just doing this because you want me to. This is your way of making everything okay, but it hurts. Even if I don't want to do this, I should... even if it hurts my feelings. I'm just doing this _all_ for you." said Maka as tears started to rush down her cheeks.

Soul's eyes widen. Maka faked a smile and rushed into her room wiping her tears.

* * *

She stayed at her room and didn't go out until dinner.

"W-What do you want for dinner?" asked Maka.

"It's up to you." answered Soul.

She started cooking _his _dinner and after that, she went straight to the bathroom to have a shower.

"You're not eating?" asked Soul. She nodded.

"Really? Or you just want to ignore me?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You cried. You're mad at me because I kept on changing everything isn't it?"

"No."

"Then why are you like that?"

"I think I'm the one who need to ask you that."

"I'm doing this because this is the way I know to make everything okay."

"But it's not going as you planned."

"Maka..."

'Please don't make me a fool." said Maka with a low voice. "_Tell me if you're just playing with my feelings..._ if you're not really sincere about us being friends again, just stop it. I'm not forcing you to be friends with me again. If you really don't want to and you just want to have a revenge on me because I said no, please stop it. I don't know how long I can bear it if you keep in acting like that. I'm forcing myself to act like there's nothing wrong in front of other people even if I'm not. I hope a guy like you can understand what I'm saying." she said shutting herself into her room.

Those words that she said struck his heart like lighting. It hurts...

"Maka! Maka! Open the door!" he said as he knocks the door like it was going to break.

...

"Maka! Let me explain! Let's talk about this!"

"I'm tired, please let me rest." said Maka while sobbing.

"Maka, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm sorry." he said in a soft voice.

"If you want to return to your family and leave... it's okay. _You're free anyway_."

What she said made Soul drop into the floor, his hands on his head and he feels he want to cry. Silence was all over the place. He stayed like that for a moment and left.

It's about 1:15 am when Soul returned. He was drunk. It was the first time he drank up so many beer that made him looked pathetic. He entered and slammed the door shut. He was so dizzy that he fell at the top of the glass table near the couch then started to call out Maka's name. Maka heard the sound when he fell and went outside.

She was shocked of what she saw. At first, she hesitated to help him but her feelings for him overwhelmed her. She approached him and carefully placed him into the couch. She picked up a small basin with cold water and some alcohol. She also grabbed a small towel and dipped it into the water. She squeezed it and wiped it into Soul's face and arms gently. She folded the towel and placed it into his forehead. After that, Maka felt Soul's hand on top of hers.

"Maka..." he called out.

"I'm here, don't worry." she answered.

"I-I'm s-sorry." he mumbled. She answered him by brushing her hand to her hair.

"What are you feeling?" asked Maka.

"I'm dizzy and... I think I want to vomit."

"Just wait, I'll get a small bucket for you to vomit. Don't vomit on the sofa okay?"

He got the bucket and also a small dry towel. As soon as she placed the bucket on the floor, Soul sat up and started to vomit. He looks like he's throwing out his whole stomach! Maka felt weak for him. She brushed his back and said "Take it easy."

Soul finished and Maka felt relieved. "Here..." she said. "Wipe up your mouth."

"Uh. Thanks." said Soul.

"Here, this will make you feel better." she said handling him a glass of water. Soul stared at her.

"Take a rest now. Don't worry, I'll be here with you." she smiled. Soul looked like he's not drunk anymore, maybe after vomiting.

"About what happened... I'm sorry." said Soul.

Maka's head was down and sighed. "It's... okay." said. "Let's talk about it later after your rest, it's weekend anyway." she smiled.

"O-Okay." he said.

* * *

He slept and woke up about 8:00 in the morning. He found Maka sleeping on the other couch and looks like she lacks some sleep. He carried her gently into her room and he started to cook the best breakfast he can make.

Not for long, Maka woke up and wondered how she ended up in her room. "Ugh! My head is aching." she muttered.

She went out and was surprised to see Soul preparing breakfast.

"I-I'm sorry. I forgot about the breakfast." she said.

"It's okay. This will be the payment for what you did last night." he smiled.

"Thank you."

They finished eating but still, they were both silent.

"Soul, how did I end up in my room?"

"Uh. I carried... you there." he said. Maka blushed and said thanks.

"About our previous fight..." said Soul.

"It's okay now. I'm not mad at you." answered Maka.

Soul stared at her. "Really? I'm sorry about everything."

"It's okay. I'm sorry too." she smiled.

"I promise I'll make everything just like back then. We'll be okay. I promise..."

"Really? You're nor mad at me and you don't... hate me anymore?"

"Yes. Everything will be okay."

"Soul... Soul Evans." she laughed. "I'm so... happy!"

"Even me..." he laughed also.

* * *

"Come here..." said Maka.

Soul approached her with wonder. She grabbed his hand and pulled him closed to her. Her hands around her neck... she hugged him very tight. Soul was so shocked.

She laughed. "_I missed you... _I missed the old you." she whispered.

Soul placed his hands around her waist and said "I missed you too. I really dreamt of this happening to us. You hugged me." he laughed.

"Well, you can ask me back then if you want. I'll hug you anytime you want." she chuckled.

They broke apart.

"So, we're _really _okay?" asked Maka.

"Yeah. We are okay!" he yelled.

They both laughed.

* * *

Since then, they returned to their old happy and peaceful life. But still, Maka's feelings are still hidden from Soul. _She was looking for a great chance to let him know._

* * *

**Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy. **

**Kindly wait for the last and third chapter entitled "Another Proposal".**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Another Proposal

_**Friends, Lovers or Strangers? **_by G.R.A.B.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own the characters and the anime Soul Eater.**_

_Here's another fanfic of mine. It's all about the "love quarrel" of Maka and Soul. _

_Shouldn't I say love quarrel? They are not yet a couple... hehe. Spoiler!_

_**Special thanks to **_**angeldescendant f**_**or influencing me at making fanfics.**_

_Hope you'll enjoy! Reviews and comments are much appreciated._

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Another Proposal**_

* * *

Well, everything's okay from now on... and Maka's looking forward into something Soul will _never _expect.

_It _will not be as like as before but she's making sure that even if _it _will be simple, he'll like it. She knows that now, they are already okay. But she can't erase the fact that they had a terrible fight back then. She's worrying because he might reject her, but if that happens, everything's fair. Even though, she's still persevered to do _it._

_It _will occur only at their apartment and Maka will cook some of their favorites and she hopes that he'll like it. It will happen at 8:30 pm.

**7:45 pm**

Maka is busy preparing for _that _special event and Soul noticed the strange acts of his meister.

"Oi Maka, do we have visitors? You're preparing much food."

"Uh. Is it bad to cook our favorites at a time? I know you'll like this." she chuckled.

"Let me help you." he said.

"No, no. I'll do it. This is all for you!" she smiled.

"Okay." he said sitting at the couch.

**8:00 pm**

The food is almost finished and Maka started to prepare herself. Simple but very pretty...

Maka went out of her room and she looks very beautiful. Soul's attention was caught.

"I knew it! We have visitors for tonight."

"No, we don't. Just wait... there's only 30 minutes left to wait." Maka said as she grinned.

"I _really _don't know what's going on. You're giving me the creeps."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine afterwards." she said while stirring the pot."

They became silent for a while. Soul, with a really puzzled mind can't help but to ask Maka what is she planning for. Maka just smiled and that smile left her weapon confused.

**8:15 pm**

15 minutes left to wait!

Maka finished preparing the food and also the table and everything. Everything's set...

She felt like her heart is going to jump out of her chest. Well, she thinks that she already feels the same way he feels back then. Now he knows that it's not that easy... She went into her room and gave herself the finishing touches and rehearsed her lines in front of the mirror.

"Calm down... calm down." she whispered to herself again and again.

She shut herself into her room just killing time and then...

**8:25 pm**

"Maka, it's almost 8:30. Tell me what's going on..." Soul said knocking at her door.

Her heart jumped. "God, here it is. It's a bit early but... I'll do it!" she said to herself.

She went out of her room and stare at his crimson eyes.

"Are you okay? You're pale." Soul said.

"I'm okay." she faked a smile. "Come here." said Maka. "Do you like what I've cooked?"

"Yeah. All of these are my favorites." he smiled.

"Thanks!" she answered.

She grabbed his hand and they both sat at the couch. Her hands are cold and pale... even her lips.

"What's going on?" said Soul impatiently.

"God, I need to do this quick. He looks mad already!" she thought.

**8:30 pm**

_She held his hand tight and pulled the same silver ring from somewhere._

"_S-Soul..." she started as her green eyes met his. "I know I hurt you're feelings back then. I'm so sorry, but now, I'm using this opportunity to let you know about how I feel. Whatever your answer will be, I'll respect it." Her voice was shaky._

"_Maka..."_

"_Soul Evans, will you be..." she was about to finish her sentence but she felt a pair of warm lips on hers. Her eyes widen and Soul let out a small moan. She kissed her back and their kiss deepened._

_They broke apart and looked at each other's eyes._

"_S-Soul... I..."_

"_Shhh..." he said placing a finger on her lips. "You're going to ask me to be your boyfriend isn't it?" he laughed. Maka blushed._

"_H-How did you know?" she reacted._

"_You have feelings for me... you love me. I knew it from the start." he said. "Do you think I will ask you to be my girl back then if I don't have a chance even if I need to wait for million years?" he chuckled._

"_S-Soul..."_

"_Even though we fought a lot, my feelings for you didn't change. I'm sorry because of what and how I reacted after you said no and everything... I promised that I will wait no matter what! Now that it came..."_

"_Yes or no?" she said with a grin._

"_I'm not cheap!" said Soul making her head drop. He laughed. "Do you think I will kiss you that torrid if I don't like you too? I love you Maka... I love you Maka Albarn." he said cupping her face._

"_I love you too... but still, I want a straight yes!" she said._

"_URGH!" he groaned. "Yes, accept your proposal and now, its official. You are mine and I am yours. You're my girlfriend and I am your boyfriend. We are now a couple." he said impatiently. "Do you want some other papers from the government?" he laughed._

"_Soul!" she yelled. "I love you more." she said looking straightly in his crimson eyes._

"_I love you too... I love you more... I love you forever." he said hugging her very tight._

"Well, let me taste what you've cooked." Soul said. "I hope all of these are good."

"Of course, they are good. My cooking is the best here in the world!" she boasted and laughed.

They both eat together and in fairness, Maka cooked well. After a long procession, they are _still_ together and now, _their bond is stronger and will never be broken no matter what._

_That night, they shared the first night and also their first kiss as a couple. I can say that maybe... they did something romantic that night! What are you thinking? _

* * *

_Friends, lovers or strangers?_

_The answer is ... they ended up as LOVERS._** :)**

* * *

**Here it is, the last chapter of this fic. I hope you like the ending. I really made it short compared to the previous two chapters. **

**Thanks for the ones that made this story as their favorites and also for the ones who review and will review! Thank you very much for supporting me! hehe. Hope you enjoy my very first chaptered SE fic!**

**Please ****LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
